Only Child
by Teamjacob46
Summary: When Dean drops Sammy while running out of their burning house, how will his life be different?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I know, it always comes as I shocker, but…dun, dun, dun…I don't own Supernatural! *gasp* Kripke does.**

**In this story, Dean is 9. **

I was having the dream…no, nightmare again. The night five years ago was forever burned into my memory. Jumping out of bed, feeling the heat instantly. It was coming from Sammy's room. I ran toward it.

'Dean!' my dad called out. I saw him as I ran closer. Sammy's room was on fire, and I was scared. Then I saw the small moving bundle in his arms. Sammy was okay. About that time Dad shoved my little brother in my arms and yelled 'Run!' at me.

As I was near the door, I heard Dad yell 'Mary! No!' behind me. Mom? As I turned around, Sam squirmed, feeling the heat again. I tried to hold on, I really did, but with him being in a blanket, my sweaty hands and him moving around, I dropped him. Dad tries to tell me he slid out of his blanket, but that doesn't mean a thing. Right at the time, Dad came around the corner and down the stairs, picking me up, thinking I still had my brother since I was holding the blanket.

In reality, my baby brother was still in the house. He was crying when I dropped him, but Dad didn't hear because of all the sirens going off.

I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. That day, we lost two members of our family. Dad goes on a bunch of hunts, and I usually do the research. Whenever I ask Dad why I have to do the research, he just looks at me. He's explained it a lot. 'Dean, I need you to do your part. The more of these things we kill, the closer we are to finding the thing that killed your mother.'

I always reply with 'Yes sir' and go back to working, but I feel terrible as I do the work. Dad goes to such lengths to kill the thing that killed Mom, but he can't do anything about the person that killed Sammy.

I get up and rub the sleep from my eyes, instantly awake. As I walk into the small kitchen, I immediately saw the small sticky-note on the fridge.

I don't know why I bother to read them. I knew what they all said. Something along the lines of 'Dean, I'm on a hunt in *insert city here*. I'll be back in a couple days. There's a 50 on the table and a pistol under the sink. Be careful.'

It's a Thursday, but we have a four day weekend at school. I look around for something to eat for breakfast and realize I'll have to go shopping sooner than I thought. We're in a relatively small town in Kansas, with one convince store, one car garage, an old orphanage, and a small park.

Dad was working on some case about the orphanage. The orphanage has people come about every three months or so looking for a child to adopt. Most people visit the orphanage a couple times and spend some time with the children before choosing someone to adopt, but in the past 30 years, there have been 6 couples come in and adopt the children unusually quick. When the orphanage tries to contact the people though, the line has been disconnected and the house is completely empty.

A friend of Dad's who works at the orphanage noticed this pattern and also noticed some similarities in the couples and decided to call and have Dad and Bobby check it out. Of course, they found something and now they're out hunting it. I was about to walk out the door when I heard the phone ring.

'Hello?'

'Dean, I need you to go to the orphanage and make sure no one gets in. Or out. We got them all tied up, but two are missing. You need to make sure none of the kids go,' I heard Dad say. He didn't bother to tell me who 'they' where. I mean, I was the one who researched it for two hours at the library.

'Yes sir,' I mumble, even though he already hung up. 'Wait,' I said, talking to the static, 'how am I suppose to do that?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I don't own Supernatural. Kripke does. **

I sat there, wondering how I was going to keep kids from being adopted. I mean…I love helping out my dad and stuff, and I would never disobey an order, but I was only nine. Well, I was getting nowhere just sitting here thinking to myself…again.

The best place to start at would probably be the orphanage, I suppose. As I walk out the door and towards the orphanage, I start to wonder what I'm even doing. I mean, I know I can't let kids be adopted, but what if I'm royally screwing it up for some poor kid who just wants to get out? Well, an orders an order, I guess. I'll just have to be creative.

As I walked inside, I was amazed. I couldn't believe the conditions of this place. I mean, I'm sure the staff has tried their hardest, but this place is hardly suitable for the rats that crawl through it. I walk back out briefly and pull out my phone. I call Dad real quick.

'Dad?'

'What Dean?'

'I'm gonna go in. I know it's more trouble, but you're going to have to come and 'adopt' me when you come back. It's my only plan.'

I hang up before he can think of a response and go in. This time, I walk up the counter up front.

'Excuse me?' I ask in my sweetest voice.

'Yes?' The woman is now looking down at me, peering over her over-sized glasses.

'I don't know where else to turn. Ma'am, my dad…my dad died a year ago. I didn't know what else to do, so I came here, but…I need help.' I say, tearing up just a bit. I knew I was lying, but it really did feel like my dad had been gone since Mom and Sammy died.

'Oh, dear. Why don't you come with me.' she said all sweetly, taking my hand and leading me towards a newer looking room. There I saw a man behind a desk, working.

'Sir, this boy just came in and said his parents are dead and he needs help.'

'Come in here, boy. Sit down. Why don't you tell me your name?'

I walked into the nicer looking office and sat down in an old, squeaky chair.

'Um…hi.' I say, nervous. 'I'm Dean.'

'Hi, Dean,' the man replies back. 'I'm Mr. Johnson. But you can call me Mark.'

'Hi, Mark.'

'So, where are you from? What happened?'

I got nervous now. I just decide to tell him some of my life. I took a deep breath and began. 'Well, I'm from Lawrence, Kansas. My mom and brother died in a fire there when I was four. From there my dad and I moved around a lot, but my Dad finally committed suicide last year,' I say. I don't know why I was telling him this, but I kinda felt better now that I did, even it some of it was a lie.

The man just sat there, mouth open. 'Did you sat Lawrence? Boy, what was your last name?'

I tried to steady my breath. 'Winchester.' It was almost weird, saying the name. I'm so used to lying to people, giving them fake names and fake identities that saying my own name was weird.

'What was your brother's name?'

'Huh?' I ask, astonished. Why would this guy ask me that? 'Sam.'

'Sam and Dean Winchester.' the man said, almost like he was trying to figure out what I meant. 'Dean, a couple of years ago, a man brought in a boy named Sam. Said he found him in some burnt up house. He knew the people that lived there and tried to find them, but no one answered the phone and when he went down to the hotel they had stayed at, it was empty. He came to us and dropped him off. He's still here. Dean…I think that man found your brother.'

I gasped at him. Sammy…Sammy was still alive? 'Can I see him?'

'Sure!' Mark got up and pushed in his chair. 'Let me tell you, though, the man that brought Sammy sure was weird. I mean, the guy had yellow eyes.'

**Authors Note…again: Okay, I'm going on vacation on Sunday. I'll be gone for a week. Sorry. *hides under bed* I also won't put up another chapter till I get 3 reviews. So…click the button! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Wow! This got a ton of hits! Thank you all for reading. I'll be updating faster, now. About once or twice a week. **

…**if you haven't figured out I don't own Supernatural…then I don't. Okay? So…don't sue.**

I instantly froze. Yellow eyes? The demon we where hunting for 5 years now has been with Sammy? MY little brother.

'Dean, are you alright?' Mark asked, turning around.

'Yeah, fine,' I reply in a shaky voice. When Mark looked skeptical, I decided it was time to do what every Winchester does in a tight situation without a gun. Lie. 'It's just…I thought he was dead. I've been having nightmares. I mean…I dropped him. Dad told me to take him and get out, and I dropped him. But…he's okay and it's a lot to take in.'

Okay, so maybe I wasn't lying.

'If you want to, you wait to see him, Dean. It's alright,' he said, tying to be sympathetic.

'No!' I nearly shouted. I wasn't going to wait anymore. Sammy was okay and I was going to see him.

'Alright, then. Follow me,' Mark said as he started walking down a hall. He sounded skeptic, but I followed anyway.

'Does…does Sam know he had a brother?'

Mark stopped for a moment to look at me after I asked the question. 'Yeah. Sam knew he had a brother and dad. He also knew that his mother is dead. The man that brought him in two tears ago said Sam was fully aware that he had a family, but they just weren't there. He's a little odd, though. Sometimes in his sleep he'll start yelling about demons.'

Again, I was shocked, but this time I managed to keep walking. Sammy with the demon three years before he came here? 'How was Sam when he got here?'

'Well, he had a lot of cuts and bruises. It seemed like abuse, but we couldn't prove anything,' he said after a second of hesitation, his eyes darkening.

I was upset and angry, knowing the demon had hurt my brother, but said nothing. In a minute we stopped in front of a door. Mark looked at me and gave an encouraging smile as he opened it. The first thing my eyes fell on was a little boy with shaggy long brown hair, a skinny frame, and eyes just like Mom's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay…I have a secret…I don't own Supernatural. :O**

**:D Again, thank for everyone reading this. This is my fourth story, and I'm really amazed at how many people are reading this. **

I was frozen momentarily. Over the years, my mind had thought of all the ways he could have died. Never once had I thought that maybe, just maybe, he lived. And I defiantly never thought that I would ever see him again. So, any normal person could understand I was totally amazed when my now five year old little brother looked up from what he was doing and looked at me.

'Mark?' he said, never taking his eyes off me, 'Who's this?'

'Sam,' Mark said softly, 'this is your big brother, Dean.'

His eyes widened as he continued to look at me.

'Dean.' The one word was whispered, almost like a question. The boy had tears in his eyes, and he looked like a scared, lost puppy. All I wanted to do was comfort him, and a quick glance at Mark told me I wasn't the only one.

When I looked back to Sam though, all I saw a rush of brown hair and suddenly I was falling to the floor with Sammy on top of me. For a moment, I thought about shoving him off, but looking up and seeing him crying and clinging to me…well, I was his big brother. I was suppose to protect him.

I sat up, Sam still clinging to me, and put my arms around him. That's when I noticed him saying something between sobs.

'You…you c-c-came. He…he said y-you w-w-wouldn't come. Th-that no…no one would c-c-come.'

I looked at him for a moment before I started crying, too.

'Sammy…I won't leave. I won't leave and I swear no one will ever hurt you again.'

At this, he looked up and smiled. I wiped his eyes and smiled to. His smile was contagious and I wanted nothing more than to keep it there.

'Well, I'm glad to see things worked out so well,' said Mark with a smile on his face.

I wiped my own eyes and smiled back at Mark.

'Thank you.' I chocked out, my throat a little soar from crying so much today.

'You know, the other bed in Sam's room is empty. Would you like it?'

I nodded my head quickly.

Later, Sam introduced me to all the other kids in the orphanage. Everyone shared their room like we did.

There was: Kate and Sara, two twins, about 8, both with pale faces and long, brown hair; Derek, about 9, tall, with short black hair and his roommate James, also 9, average height, with shaggy blond hair; and Kali, about 5, with short, red hair, and her roommate Jessica, which Sam introduced to me as 'Jess', his best friend.

Lying down at the end of the day, before I fell asleep, my last thought was 'Today's a good day. I found my 'dead' brother, no supernatural being tried to kill me, and they had pie at dinner.'

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of my day. At about midnight, I woke up to someone screaming. I sat up and immediately tried to find out where the screaming was coming from. Looking to my left at the other bed, I found it to be Sam, screaming and squirming in his sleep.

I got up and walked over to his bed and shook him lightly. He didn't wake up, but he did jump a bit.

'Please. No. No, no, no. Please. Stop!' he whimpered softly, tears slipping from his eyes for a second time that day.

I shook my head, thinking how this day was filled with a unusual amount of crying, especially from the Winchesters. I knelt next the bed and shook Sam again, harder this time. He woke up and looked around, wiping the tears from his eyes.

'Dean?' he asked, sounding surprised about seeing me.

'Yeah, Sammy?' I said, smiling softly and brushing his sweat-soaked bangs from his face.

He said nothing and just wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my chest. I was still not used to this, but put my arms back around him quick enough.

'Have a nightmare?' I asked quietly. He nodded his head.

'Wanna tell me what it was about?'

He slowly lifted up his head and began to speak in a whisper.

'It…it was all a dream. You never came and I wasn't at the orphanage. I was still with…him.'

'Who?' I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

'I don't know. All I remember is yellow eyes…and pain.'

He mumbled the last part and started to shake.

'Sam, he will never hurt you again. Okay? Now come on.'

He looked up at me with shiny, hopeful eyes.

'Really!' he asks. God, where did he get those puppy dog eyes?

'Yeah. Now, come on,' I say, getting in to bed and holding the covers open.

As Sam climbs in and snuggles up to me, my last thought is '…still a good day.'

**Okay, a question to the readers…who wouldn't help a little crying Sam!**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay, first thing, I'm dedicating this chapter to…cold kagome! Thank you for always commenting and favoriting the story! You're a real inspiration! **

**Um…and I don't own Supernatural. D: Well, you probably don't want me to own Supernatural. All it would be is Sam and Dean, sitting there without shirts…**

…

…

**Oh! Sorry! I got distracted. And! On with the story!**

By the second day, I had gotten to know the people of the orphanage. Mark was the kinda creepy, but really nice manager. Karen was his wife, and the cook. The old lady at the counter I saw the first day was Freda. There was a 19 year old girl that cleaned up named Marsha. The only one that was evil was Kyle. He went around helping everyone, but he seemed to hate kids. Seriously, every hour or so I went by him and said 'Christo.' Nothin'. I'd have to ask Dad about what demons weren't affected by it when he got there.

I also discovered Sam was a bit clingy. But, who could blame him. I was actually glad he was clingy, because I wasn't letting him out of my sight.

After lunch, Freda came into our room. She was smiling and held a piece of paper.

'Huns, we have someone who is looking to adopt, and one of you would probably be the best match. Would you agree to see him?'

Sam looked up at my with wide, fearful eyes.

'One of us?' I asked, skeptical.

'Yes. His name is Bobby Singer. He seems very determined.'

I looked at Sam and smiled.

'It's okay, Sammy,' I mumble at him.

He smiles and takes my hand, nodding at Freda.

'Alright then, this way,' she said, opening the door and leading us down a hallway.

As we reached the 'meeting room', Sam started getting nervous. I looked down and smiled at him, and he seemed to calm a bit. When Freda opened the door, I saw Bobby and smiled bright.

Sam and I walked in, then waited till Freda left and shut the door before we began talking.

Bobby's first question was, 'Dean? Who's this?'

My only response was to smile a bit and whisper, 'Bobby…this is Sammy.'

Normally, I would have laughed at how wide Bobby's eyes got.

'Our Sam? Your little brother?' Bobby whispered, still shocked.

'Dean?' Sam asked at my side, no doubt feeling uncomfortable. 'Who is he? What's going on?'

At this point Sam was clinging to my side, and I swear if he got any closer, we were going to meld together.

'It's okay, Sammy,' I say, putting my arms around him and rubbing soothing circles on his back. 'This is Bobby. He's a good friend. He's going to take us to our Dad.'

Sam looked up with wide eyes. 'Dad? Wait…where is he Why isn't he here?'

'Sam…' I say, not quite knowing how to phrase this. 'Remember the yellow eyed man?'

Sam shook his head quickly and Bobby was now looking at us, eyes still wide and mouth agape. I sighed, turning my attention back to Sam.

'Sam…that man wasn't natural. He was a demon. And…our dad…well, we kill things like that, so they can't hurt anyone. Bobby helps us. He's kinda like a uncle.'

Sam was now looking at Bobby, smiling slightly, putting utter faith in me.

By this time, Bobby had finally accepted this was our Sammy and now had tears in his eyes.

'Come here, boy,' Bobby said before pulling Sam into a tight hug.

Sam smiled and hugged him to, before coughing, looking at me.

'Dean…help…can't…b-breath!'

I laughed and Bobby put Sam down.

'Welcome back,' he said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Bobby didn't cry too much, and when he did, it was never for long.

'Well, let me go fill out the papers for you two, and we can leave.'

I nodded, but Sam grabbed Bobby's coat sleeve, making him stop and look at him.

'Bobby, why isn't our Dad here?'

Bobby seemed a bit surprised, but quickly regained his posture.

'Well, your dad got hurt in a hunt. He's okay, just not fit for the long ride here.'

Sam nodded, seeming to accept the answer and let Bobby go. When he left, I sat down and Sam sat in my lap.

Looking up at me, he asked, 'Dean, are we really going to go see Dad?'

I just laughed and put my arms around him. 'Yeah Sam. We're really going to go see Dad.'

By the late afternoon, after stopping at the apartment we had stayed at and grabbing some stuff, we left.

Sitting in Bobby's old pickup truck, Sam asleep next to me, I couldn't help but wonder how Dad would react when we got there. Bobby had already called Dad and told him about Sam, but I know Dad is probably skeptical.

Oh, well. I guess we'll just have to show him.

**Okay, I know it's kind of a crappy ending, but there will be more soon. A lot more. *thinks of all the writing I must now do* …I hope you all know how hard this is. But…review always make the work easier. *hint, hint***


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I own Supernatural. What? You don't believe me? Eric who? Liar!_

_T.T Please don't believe me._

_**When Sam woke up, he stared out the out the window for a minute before focusing on me.**_

'_**Dean, where are we going?'**_

_**I frowned a bit. 'We're going to Dad.'**_

'_**No, I mean, where is Dad?'**_

_**I stared at Sam for a moment. I didn't know the answer. Usually, when Dad or Bobby said we were going, I got in the car and sat quiet. The only time I really knew where we were going was when someone asked me to navigate. **_

'_**I really don't know,' I said, staring off into space for a minute.**_

'_**Oh. Okay,' he said, making me look back at him. He was smiling bright. He then turned to Bobby, his look going from smiling to curious in an instant.**_

'_**Bobby, where are we going?'**_

_**I saw Bobby look down at Sam like I did. He looked a bit shocked for a minute, but then put a smile on his face.**_

'_**We're heading down to Colorado, on the border of Wyoming.'**_

_**I laughed as I saw Sam's eyes widen.**_

'_**All the way to Colorado? I'm not even allowed to cross the street!'**_

_**I smiled, wrapping a arm around him.**_

'_**Yeah. All the way to Colorado. We travel all over Sammy.'**_

'_**All over? Really? Where all have you been?'**_

'_**Does he always ask this many questions, Dean?' asked a chucking Bobby.**_

'_**Yep,' I replied, ruffling Sam's hair affectionately. 'He's always curious.'**_

'_**I am not!' Sam said, lowering his head and hiding his eyes.**_

_**It wasn't even five minutes later that Sam tugged on my sleeve. I looked down at him.**_

'_**Hmm?'**_

'_**Dean, what's curious?' Sam asked, eyes still hidden and voice low.**_

_**I was about to reply when I was thrown forward. I immediately grabbed Sam and held him close. My eyes widened in horror as I saw a man in front of the truck, covered in blood. Bobby got out, but when the man got up, he was laughing. **_

'_**Dean, what's going on?' Sam asked, shaking and clinging to me.**_

_**I didn't reply, but just held him closer. Bobby was reaching under the driver's seat. **_

'_**Shape shifter.'**_

_**I saw him pull out a gun and some silver bullets. Sam, however, was looking out the window. The shape shifter was pulling off his skin, reaching under it where it was cut and pulling it off, no doubt annoyed with all the cuts and bruises.**_

_**BANG!**_

_**It was unusually quiet after that. The insane laughter had stopped, and Sam was still looking out the window while Bobby was putting the gun back. Bobby went to the back and pulled out some salt and matched. He then pulled the monster to the side, skin half peeled off and burned it.**_

'_**Let's find a place to stop,' Bobby said when he got back in the car.**_

_**I nodded my head, but I was preoccupied with making sure Sam was okay. He hadn't moved or said anything, probably of shock, and it was starting to scare me.**_

_**What were we going to do?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I am not rich, balding, or emotionally detached enough to write the sick plot twists and deaths in Supernatural. Eric Kripke, however, is.**

After the shape shifter was taken care of, we went looking for a hotel to stay in. Sam never let go of me. Instead, he stayed quiet. It was starting to scare me. Half way to the hotel, he finally spoke.

'I remember him.'

I almost couldn't hear what he said since his voice was muffled by my shirt.

'Sam? Remember who?' I ask, really confused now.

He looked up slightly, with tears in his eyes. 'The shape shifter. That's what he's called, right? I kept seeing him at the orphanage. He always looked different, but it was him. No one would believe me, though. Sometimes, he would actually come to me and say I better behave, because Azazel was still watching.'

'Sam?' I asked, shocked, 'who's Azazel?'

Sam shook his head, his eyes holding a fear that no child should know.

'Azazel is the man with the yellow eyes.' he whispered, his voice shaking.

I wish I could take it from him, his fear and pain and suffering. But the thing that amazed me was Sam was still innocent. After all he had to go through, he still looked upon the world with a curious eye, wanted to know everything, and found joy in the simplest things.

Bobby turned to me with a confused look, have only heard my side of the conversation.

'What was that?' he asked, looking curious, but focusing his eyes back to the road.

'I'll tell you when we get to the hotel.' I say, tightening my grip on Sammy and silently swearing never to let anything take away the openly curious look an Sam's face.

…**I'm sorry this was so short. To me, it kinda feels like a filler. But it's not. It has many important points in it that will show up again in the story…I think. Um…More will be up next week!**


	8. The End?

**Authors Note: I don't own Supernatural.**

When we finally got to the motel, Bobby took a now sleeping Sam and put him in bed. Once he was set down, I got on the pull out couch and Bobby in his bed. It didn't matter that it was only 3:15 in the afternoon, we were all tired.

About a hour later, though, I was turning restlessly. My body was tired and begging for sleep, but I just couldn't sleep. That's when I felt someone tugging at my shirtsleeve.

'Dean?'

I sat up and stared into the eyes of a very sleepy Sammy.

'What?' I asked, speaking in a soft voice.

'Can…can you come sleep in my bed?' he asked, looking like he was about to cry.

'Sure, Sammy,' I said as I got up, grabbed my pillow, and went to Sammy's bed.

Lying down with Sam wrapped protectively in my arms, I found I could sleep much better.

I was awoken to the sound of glass breaking and Sammy screaming. When I opened my eyes, I saw the motel window had been broken and a vampire was standing over Bobby, draining him of blood. I quickly grabbed Sam as she stood straight.

'Wh-who are you?' Sam stuttered, clearly upset.

'Sweetie, my name's Erica.'

The vampire was a woman, about 5' 8" with frizzy, out of control hair and long nails. She wore her reddish-brown hair in a bun, and wore simple clothes. She smiled as she walked toward the bed.

-Sam's Point of View-

As the woman named Erica came toward the bed, clung to Dean. I knew this woman was probably here to hurt me, but I hoped Dean would save me. I've seen people like her before, and I hated them.

But Dean would help, right? He said he would protect me, that he's my big brother and that was his job. He was the only person who ever really cared for me, who ever really wanted to help me.

But the woman still came forward and help up a knife. She stabbed and I ducked. It missed me, but I soon realized that I was not her target. I soon felt Dean's blood soak my shirt from where he had been stabbed in the chest. I turned around to him and clung to his dead body. I felt the last of his life drain and his body go limp right after he wrapped his arms around me one last time.

'Why?' I screamed at the repulsive creature. Why was it when I finally found happiness, she came and took it all away?

'Oh, Sammy,' she cooed. I flinched as she used the name Dean had used only hour ago. I sounded wrong coming from her lips. It didn't hold any of the caring or concern it usually did when Dean had said it. 'If Azazel can't have you…no one can.'

With that, she grabbed the knife that had been buried deep in Dean chest and quickly stabbed me with it.

As I felt the cold metal cut through my flesh and bury in my heart, just like it had Dean, I turned and faced Dean.

'Wait' I managed to get out. 'I'm coming.'

A blinding light came over me and I felt peaceful. My body no longer hurt and past memories meant nothing. As the light slowly faded, I saw them. Dean hugging two other people. I knew they must be Mom and Dad.

'You're not suppose to be here,' I heard Dean say to who I thought must be our Dad.

'My injuries where a little worse than what Bobby thought.'

After Dad spoke, I ran to them.

'Sammy!' Dean shouted as he saw me.

As soon as I reached them, Dean grabbed me and held me tight, as did our mom. After a moment, so did Dad. I felt happy and warm and _loved_.

That's when I felt someone pulling at me leg. I looked down in time to see a hand wrapping around me and pulling me down.

'NO!' Dean shouted, but it was too late.

Suddenly I was engulfed in fire. It burned and I looked up to see those diluted yellow eyes I had come to hate.

'Welcome to Hell, Sammy.' he said with a wicked grin.

'So,' I thought to myself, 'this is how it ends. I'm in the deepest part of Hell, as far away from my family as I can be. It can't get any worse.'

I was proven wrong a minute later when the torture began. I didn't think any coherent thoughts for a long time, but when I did, they were usually something along the lines of, 'I never told Dean I loved him.' 'I never saw the Impala Dean had talked about one day in the orphanage.' 'I never heard my mother's voice'

But then Azazel would come back and all coherent thoughts where wiped from my mind.

This was my forever.

**THIS IS NOT THE REAL ENDING! THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING I CAME UP WITH. THIS WILL NOT FORESHADOW ANYTHING IN THE UPCOMING CHAPERTERS.**

**I wrote this as the original ending for 'Only Child' and liked it enough to post it, but I can't bring myself to just end it there. I think that would be cruel, so I will continue writing this. The next chapter will be called 'Chapter 8' and so on. **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Okay, so there will probably only be one more chapter after this, unless I decide to write a sequel.**

**AND! I don't own Supernatural. **

After about 20 minutes of driving, Bobby pulled in to a crappy hotel. Sam had fallen asleep, so I picked him up and headed inside.

'Bobby?' I asked after he had moved the bags in the room and shut the door, 'How much longer till we get to Dad?'

'About an hour.'

'Okay,' I say, lying down next to Sammy on one of the two hotel beds.

I awoke with Sam screaming. I jump slightly and sat up, looking around to see what was the problem, only to be hit by Sam. When I looked down, he was turning and moving in his sleep, a cold sweat coving his body.

'What's the matter?' Bobby asked, coming over toward us.

'Nightmare,' I whisper.

Sam turns over again and starts shaking, tears leaking from his eyes. I shake him, trying to wake him up.

'Sam!'

He sits straight up, looking at me with those big, watery puppy dog eyes.

'Sammy,' I mumble.

He leans toward me and hugs me, crying into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him, too, and look over at Bobby.

He's standing there, probably not knowing what to do. He looks concerned and worry, but he's also smiling a little bit.

I look back down at Sammy and rub his back, trying to calm him down.

'Nightmare?' I ask.

He nods. 'Yes.' His voice is muffled by my shirt.

'What was it about?'

'A vampire, Erica.'

I was a little shocked. I guess I was kinda expecting Sam to have nightmares like every little kid does, about boogey men and the thing in the closet…but Sam wasn't a normal kid and we didn't live a normal life. There where things that went thump in the night and we hunted them. There where things in the closet and we shot them. I'm stupid to forget that. I guess I'm still not fully awake.

'It's okay, Sammy. Nothing's going to get you.'

'Promise?'

I looked down at him and smiled.

'Of course. I'm your big brother. It's my job.'

'Thank you, Dean.'

After I got Sammy calmed down, Bobby decided it was time to go. After an hour of driving, like Bobby said, we where at this little cabin in the middle of nowhere. Bobby got out first and opened the door.

'John?' Bobby called out after we where all in the house.

Sammy was standing behind me, holding my hand, just like when he met Bobby.

The door behind us slammed shut and locked. Sam jumped and we looked forward. Out of the darkness, the only thing I could see where a pair of yellow eyes.

**Okay, I know this took forever to get out. Um…would you believe I was sick? *fake cough***


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: *sniff, sniff* Last chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm lazy. . **

**I'm still waiting for the magical fluffy aliens to give me the rights to Supernatural.**

Those yellow eyes…I was frozen with fear. I could feel Sam shake behind me. I turned and he was crying, whimpering and clinging to my shirt. I heard Bobby gasp ahead of me and turned around again. I gasped too, when I saw my dad was the one with yellow eyes. I closed my eyes, shaking my head and hoping I could wake up with Sam in my arms, away from all this.

'So, boy, you come to see your Dad?'

I looked at him and shook my head a little bit, still trying to wake up. It, not 'he' and especially not 'Dad' laughed.

'Well, he's not here.'

With that, he lashed forward and reached behind me, grabbing Sam by the wrist and dragging him forward.

Sam turned and twisted, lashing out, biting and kicking, but to no avail.

'Dean!'

He looked at me and cried out, tears really pouring down his face, flinching every time 'it' pulled him.

'Sammy!' I yelled, running forward, only to have Bobby pull me back.

I looked at Bobby, just in time to see him pull out a shot gun full with rock-salt.

'Let go of the boy,' he said in a quite manner.

I've learned over the years that Bobby yells when he's mad. When he's furious, though, he talks in the quiet whisper voice that makes you wish he would start yelling at you again.

'It' turned around at looked at Bobby. It noticed the shotgun, but that evil smirk never left it's face.

'No, I don't think I will.'

That's when Sam cried out in pain, his arm being twisted around harshly. It only stopped when a loud 'snap' echoed through the empty room and Sam shut his eyes, his voice hoarse from crying and yelling.

It let go of Sam, and he crashed to the floor, holding his injured hand close. It then stepped on his leg, causing Sam to again scream in pain. It was effectively keeping Sam from getting away, though. It then knelt down next to Sam, who flinched away, it's foot never leaving Sam's leg. It pulled out a knife and put it to Sam's throat.

'Move,' it said in a cold, victorious voice, 'and little Sammy get's it.'

'No,' I whisper, too scared to speak any louder, silently praying that Sam would be okay.

'Get outta here, boy,' Bobby said, never once looking at me, his eyes locked with what used to be my dad.

'But…'

'No 'but''s! Just get out!' he shouted.

I turned and open the door. I was about to walk through when I heard another sickening 'crack' and Sammy's muffled cries. I walked out the door, making sure to leave it open.

I went straight to Bobby's truck and pulled open the old door, thankful when it didn't creak open like it usually does. I grabbed my bag and pulled the zipper open, digging to the bottom of it.

After about a minute, I held up what I was looking for. The gun Dad always left under the sink. He knew I needed protection, but letting your nine-year-old son carry around a gun regularly was 'unsafe'.

Winchesters have messed up parenting skills.

I made sure the gun was loaded and got on the hood of Bobby's truck. I then took the safety off the gun, aimed, and shot.

I didn't really realize what I was doing till I heard a heavy 'thunk'.

I ran back inside to see Sam trapped under our Dad, who had a bullet hole in his head and his normal eyes back. I pushed Dad off of Sam and hugged him tight, making sure to be careful of his broken arm. I then picked him up and carried him to the car, Bobby following us out. I walked slowly, making sure not to hurt his broken leg.

We all piled in Bobby's truck and took off toward a hospital. We rode in silence. When we got there, a nurse got us checked into a room. Sam got a cast on his right arm and left leg and a bandage for the cut on his neck.

As Bobby and I waited in the waiting room, we talked.

'Bobby…what's going to happen to Sam and I now?'

Bobby looked at me and sighed.

'I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question. Well…if you and Sam want…you are legally my sons as of a day ago.'

I smiled at Bobby and hugged him. I would miss my Dad, and I would always feel guilty for killing him, but it was in order to save Sammy. But I also knew life would be a lot different. No more wild chases, obsessions, a permeate home, and someone who would always be there, no matter what.

'Thank you,' I whispered.

I knew I was crying, and I didn't care. I was crying because my dad was dead, because Sammy was hurt, because I broke my promise, and because we had a new life with Bobby.

About then the doctor came out. He explained what we needed to do to make sure Sam's bones healed properly, like we already didn't know, and gave us some pain medication for him.

'Can we see him?' I asked after he was done talking.

He gave us this small little smile and shook his head.

'Sure, but, please, be careful. He seemed pretty upset and wouldn't talk. I'm not a physiologist, but I think he's a bit traumatized. I mean, his father's death has taken a toll on him. Car accident, right?'

I nodded, trying to keep up with whatever lie Bobby told him.

'Okay then. His room is number 114.'

Before we reached Sam's room, Bobby was stopped by a nurse, asking him to sign some final paperwork.

'You go ahead,' Bobby told me, taking the clipboard and pin from the blond nurse.

When I reached Sam's room, I opened the door quietly.

'Sam?'

He turned his head to me. He looked hurt, lost, and confused.

'Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'…you broke your promise. You said nothing would hurt me. That you would protect me.'

I walked up to Sam, who was now crying, and hugged him. I felt his tears soak my shirt, but I didn't care. I never did.

'I know. And I'm sorry Sammy. I really am.'

Sam pulled away from me and looked at me confused for a minute. The he reached out and wiped the tears from my eyes.

'It's okay.'

'Really?' I ask, a bit surprised he would forgive me this easily.

'Uh-huh. I'm a little brother. It's my job to make sure you aren't hurt, either.'

**That's it. Well, kinda. There's a pole on my page asking what story I should write next. One of the choices is a sequel to this.**

**Please vote!**


End file.
